<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smutty Drarry One Shots by spoon_juice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764636">Smutty Drarry One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoon_juice/pseuds/spoon_juice'>spoon_juice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Collection of one shots, Drarry, Gay, Gay Sex, Kinky, Kneeling, M/M, Master/Pet, One Shot, Oral Sex, Power Exchange, Smut, Top Harry Potter, Toys, crying during sex (don't worry they're happy tears), some fluff but mostly smut, sorry im really bad with tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoon_juice/pseuds/spoon_juice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of incredibly smutty Drarry (Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter) one-shots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you want to send a request for a one-shot, read the second chapter of this work. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Starlight and Candles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: toys, anal sex, butt plugs, clothed sex, top Harry Potter, bottom Draco Malfoy, power exchange, master/pet, crying during sex, oral sex, kneeling</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco unlocked the door to his apartment and set his briefcase on the nearest flat surface he could find, hanging up his coat. He headed to his bedroom, looking forward to changing into something more comfortable after a long day at the office. He picked a pair of soft black joggers and one of his boyfriend’s jumpers that fit just right-big enough for the sleeves to cover his hands when he wanted them to, and small enough that they wouldn’t get in the way while he was making dinner.</p><p>	Harry had to work a bit late, so Draco wanted to do something nice for him. The first part would be a nice candlelit dinner, and the second part would be, well...less tame. Draco had prepared for the latter in the morning, leaving him slightly nervous during the day. What if someone saw? What if Granger saw? He would never hear the end of it. He felt a light blush creep onto his pale cheeks thinking about what Harry would think of it as he turned on the stove.</p><p>	                                                                                                        *	*	*</p><p>	Draco heard the lock on the front door click as Harry opened the door, stepping into their small, modernly furnished condo.</p><p>	“‘Evening babe,” Draco heard Harry grunt, before the familiar sound of someone flopping down on the sofa reached Draco’s ears.</p><p>	“Good evening, love.”</p><p>	“S’that my jumper?” Harry asked, propping himself up on his elbows to gaze fondly at Draco’s lean figure.</p><p>	“Yep.”</p><p>	“Thas’ cute.”</p><p>	Draco blushed and smiled-no matter how many times Harry would compliment him, he would always become adorably flustered.</p><p>	“Dinner’s almost done, by the way,” he said, walking to the lounge to press a gentle kiss to Harry’s forehead.</p><p>	Harry grunted, earning a small giggle from his boyfriend, “Smells good.”</p><p>	“I would hope so.”</p><p>                                                                                                         *	*	*</p><p>	Harry rinsed his dishes and set them in the sink before joining Draco in the lounge, sitting down on the comfy dark grey chair in the corner.</p><p>	‘Now’s the time,’ Draco thought after the episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine ended. He got off the couch and walked over to Harry, confidently sitting down on his lap.</p><p>	“Evening, sir,” he whispered.</p><p>	Harry looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, “Sir?” Draco bit his lip and nodded, smirking. “Oh,” he said with wide eyes, realizing what Draco meant. He smiled and wrapped his arm around Draco’s slim waist.</p><p>	“Um, you’ve been a good boy tonight, Draco,” he said in a low voice, a bit surprised at first. Draco beamed at Harry’s praise. “Care for a reward?” he asked, this time adjusting to his all too familiar role.</p><p>	“I would love that, sir.”</p><p>	“Then get on your knees,” Harry said firmly, removing his arm from Draco’s waist.</p><p>	“Yes sir,” Draco replied, quickly getting off of Harry’s lap and onto his knees in between Harry’s legs.</p><p>	“Good boy,” Harry cooed, bending down to kiss Draco, placing a hand on his cheek and a hand in the other’s hair, pulling slightly. Draco gasped into the kiss, which gave Harry an opportunity to slip his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. Draco tried to hold Harry’s face, but his hand was grasped firmly and pushed down to rest in his lap. Harry let his hands wander, one travelling downwards to rest on Draco’s hip, the other grabbing the collar of the turtlenecked jumper that Draco stole, pulling him closer. Draco moaned at the touch, feeling his cock harden as he clasped his hands firmly together in his lap to stop them from wandering like Harry’s. The kiss deepened, growing hungry and almost desperate as Harry lightly bit at Draco’s bottom lip, the slight shock of pain sending chills down Draco’s spine.</p><p>	Harry pulled away, earning a desperate whine from the man kneeling on the floor below him.</p><p>	“Don’t give me that look. You know it’ll only get better from here,” Harry said, pulling his t-shirt off, “Now, untie my joggers, doll.”</p><p>	Draco nodded silently and did as he was told, delicately untying the drawstrings on Harry’s trousers with his nimble fingers. After they were untied, he held onto the waistband of his boyfriend’s joggers and looked up at him, silently asking permission to pull them down.</p><p>	“Go ahead.”</p><p>	Draco smiled and took Harry’s trousers off, tossing them to the side and looking back up at Harry.</p><p>	“Keep going, darling,” Harry said, gazing at him with half-lidded, emerald green eyes.</p><p>	Draco happily pulled his boyfriend’s baggy, plaid boxers down and tossed them to the side to land on his trousers. Draco looked back at Harry to see him slowly stroking his hard cock, his eyes closed as he bit his lip.</p><p>	Draco didn’t know what to do-should he wait for Harry to open his eyes, should he talk to him, or should he just start sucking his dick already? One of his rules was to never speak unless spoken to, so he couldn’t do that, and he never knew what Harry might want until he tells him, so maybe sucking his dick without being instructed to do so would mean he would get punished. Draco shivered at the thought of punishment-God he loved punishment. </p><p>‘No. Master’s has a hard day, I should be a good boy for him,’ he thought.</p><p>He decided to rest his cheek on Harry’s left knee and gaze up at him, patiently waiting until Harry was ready to keep going. After a few torturously slow minutes of Harry stroking his own dick, he opened his eyes and stopped, looking down at Draco.</p><p>	“Your turn now,” he rasped, his voice low and dripping with lust. Draco opened his mouth and raised an eyebrow, his hands still in his lap, “Yes, with that pretty mouth of yours.”</p><p>	Draco slowly licked up his master’s cock, keeping eye contact with him. When he got to the head of Harry’s dick, he slowly lowered himself onto it, still maintaining eye contact as his mouth enveloped Harry’s cock.</p><p>	“God, yes,” Harry moaned, grabbing a handful of Draco’s hair in his hands, “just like that. Such a good boy.”</p><p>	Draco squeezed his thighs together in an attempt to get some sort of friction after seeing his boyfriend like that, his cock growing harder and harder.</p><p>	Harry started to move Draco’s head up and down at his own pace, panting and grunting, “You’re doing such a good job baby boy,” he groaned, one of his hands dropping to softly caress Draco’s shoulder.</p><p>	Draco moaned at the use of his favourite pet name, trying so hard to not touch himself. Another rule-don’t masturbate unless you’re told to.</p><p>	Harry could feel himself getting close, but he didn’t want to finish just yet, “C’mon love, stand up,” he said, letting go of his submissive’s hair. Draco immediately stood up.</p><p>	“Now take off your trousers, doll.”</p><p>	“Yes sir,” Draco said. He then remembered what he had done that morning to prepare for this moment, a deep blush blooming onto his slightly sunken cheeks.</p><p>	“What is it, dragon?” Harry asked.</p><p>	“I, uh, just remembered something I did for you this morning. Sir,” Draco responded, his hands frozen on the waistband of his joggers.</p><p>	“What is it you did for me?” Harry asked, a surprised but pleased smile on his face.</p><p>	“Um, I, uh, guess you’ll see sir,” Draco stuttered, slowly starting to finally pull his trousers down his long, pale legs. Harry’s jumper was long enough that it hid his surprise, so Draco pulled up the hem of the shirt.</p><p>	Underneath was a pretty pair of black lace panties that could barely contain Draco’s hard cock.</p><p>	Harry froze a bit-he had expected something like this, but he didn’t know Draco would look so damn pretty.</p><p>	“Wow,” he breathed, “you look so beautiful.”</p><p>	“Thank you, sir,” Draco said, an adorable smile appearing on his face. The two of them froze for a bit longer, Harry admiring his boyfriend and Draco basking in all of the attention.</p><p>	Harry snapped back to reality, “come sit,” he managed to choke out, gesturing to his thighs. Draco straddled Harry’s hips, the bit of friction caused by the, surprisingly, soft lace against their cocks causing Harry to bite his lip and Draco to moan softly, relieved to finally feel like he would be getting off tonight.</p><p>	Harry held Draco’s chin between his thumb and his forefinger and tilted his head down, kissing his thin pink lips. Draco kissed back passionately, unable to stop his hands from entangling themselves in Harry’s dark curls. Harry’s hands drifted down to Draco’s arse, caressing all of Draco until he gently rested his hands on the man’s behind. As the kiss grew deeper, Draco started to slowly rock his hips back and forth, grinding against Harry’s cock. As good as it felt, Harry grabbed Draco’s thighs firmly, a clear sign for Draco to stop. Draco whined in protest but obeyed. Harry chuckled at how needy Draco was, kissing, licking and biting down his neck. Draco threw his head back and panted softly, lost in pleasure.</p><p>	When Harry reached Draco’s chest, he pulled his jumper up to expose his nipples. He took one in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, looking up at Draco’s face to see his reaction. Draco moaned, high-pitched and needy, biting his lip in an attempt to stop himself.</p><p>	Harry pulled away and diverted his attention to Draco’s panties, letting the jumper drop back down. He ran his fingers along the lace and smiled.</p><p>	‘Just for me. How sweet,’ he thought to himself.</p><p>	He tugged at the panties, and Draco helped him pull them down his legs and toss them onto the floor to join the heap of clothes on the dark grey carpet.</p><p>	“And I, uh, have another surprise for you, sir,” Draco said, biting his lip.</p><p>	“And what is it, angel?” Harry asked, looking up into Draco’s pretty grey eyes.</p><p>	“After I got home from work-” he started to say before he was cut off by an involuntary squeak escaping his lips.</p><p>	Harry had started to slowly stroke Draco’s dick as he was talking, testing to see how well Draco could handle it. He did this often, and every time he did, Draco hated it.</p><p>	“Keep going,” Harry smirked.</p><p>	Draco cleared his throat, “Um, after I-God-got home from, uh, w-work, I t-took the liberty of, mmm, ge-getting myself-f ready f-fo-for you, sir.”</p><p>	“What did you do? I’m still not quite sure,” Harry grinned, still slowly stroking Draco’s cock.</p><p>	Draco sighed, “I-I got one of o-our butt p-plugs a-and got myself r-ready for to-tonight. S-sir.”</p><p>	“Good boy,” Harry said, pulling his hand away from Draco’s dick, to his relief, and reached for Draco’s arse, quickly feeling the top of the butt plug. He grasped it and slowly pulled it out as Draco moaned and panted, setting it on the small table next to him when it came out.</p><p>	“D’you think there’s still enough lube?” Harry asked. Draco nodded in response.</p><p>“Alright, darling. You ready?” Harry asked, looking up into Draco’s eyes as he lined his cock up with his hole.</p><p>“God yes, sir,” Draco moaned enthusiastically, placing his hands on the other’s shoulders.</p><p>Harry slowly guided his cock into Draco’s arsehole, giving him time to adjust to his length anytime it seemed like Draco was struggling with it. Once Harry’s cock was fully in, he stopped for a bit to give his boyfriend even more time to adjust.</p><p>“There we go,” Harry moaned.</p><p>Draco started to slowly move his hips up and down, gently riding his master’s cock.</p><p>“Someone’s eager,” Harry chuckled, holding Draco’s hips down, “you need to be patient, sweetheart.”</p><p>“I’m sorry sir,” Draco whined.</p><p>Harry didn’t respond, but instead started to thrust upwards-slowly at first, but steadily speeding up. Draco moaned and gripped Harry’s shoulder’s tighter.</p><p>Harry looked up at Draco, his form only lit with the candles on the coffee table. Beautiful. Harry kissed Draco’s jaw and kept going, groaning softly. Draco put his hand to his mouth and bit down on the end of his sleeve, the soft woolly fabric muffling the lewd sounds he was making.</p><p>“You can start riding me now baby,” Harry grunted between moans and pants. Draco started to bounce up and down on Harry’s cock, placing his hands on his stomach, the thick, maroon sleeves keeping him from accidentally clawing at Harry (it wouldn’t have been the first time-things tend to get heated). </p><p>Draco threw his head back in pure ecstasy and let his moans fill the room, much to Harry’s delight. The room was filled with moans and grunts, lit only with starlight and candles.</p><p>Harry could feel himself getting close. He placed his hands on Draco’s waist, the soft knit of his jumper bunching between his long fingers.</p><p>“I’m almost there, dragon,” he gasped. Draco started riding him faster, stroking his own cock and biting his lip.</p><p>“God, yes. So close,” Harry moaned, “Keep going, baby boy.” Draco did as he was told, feeling himself getting close too.</p><p>“Sir, c-can I cum?” he asked, feeling the knot in his stomach start to untie.</p><p>“Not until I do,” Harry growled, thrusting upwards. Harry grunted and felt his orgasm approach. He was so close. Draco screwed his eyes shut and whimpered, trying his hardest to hold back his orgasm.</p><p>‘Just until Master cums. Just until then. You can do this,’ he told himself, biting down on his lip as he felt tears start rolling down his crimson cheeks.</p><p>Harry gripped Draco’s waist as he came, slowly thrusting upwards, riding out his orgasm. As Draco felt Harry release into him, he let out a gasp as if he was coming up for air after a long swim and moaned loudly, soiling the inside of his boyfriend's jumper. He could taste his tears under his tongue. Proof of a good time.</p><p>Harry and Draco sat as they were for a few minutes as they recovered from the intensity of each of their climaxes. Soon after, Harry helped Draco off of him and held him to his chest. Sure it was cramped, but they could ignore that.</p><p>“Are those tears? Oh my God, are you alright Draco?!” Harry asked, worried that he might have overstepped some boundaries.</p><p>“It’s all right H. I’m okay. I promise,” Draco assured him, pecking him on the lips, “it was wonderful.”</p><p>“Then why were you c-oh,’ Harry said, soon realizing with a smile, “that good, huh?” he asked with a smirk.</p><p>“Don’t get too cocky, but yes,” Draco chuckled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Request Instructions (NOT a one-shot-if you want to send me requests READ THIS)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanna send me a request? Give this a lil read.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First of all, send me a request on my Tumblr account. The username is grapes-writing-blog.(if you don't have a Tumblr account, we can discuss alternatives in the comments) </p>
<p>When I go to write one-shots I give myself 7 groups of details to specify before writing.<br/>
Those groups are:<br/>
1. Dialogue-a line said during the one-shot.<br/>
2. Location-not a specific location, just a room and/or part of a room or an environment (for example: a flowery meadow)<br/>
3. Scenario-it's pretty self-explanatory. this one basically helps to explain why they're doing the do, or why they're doing it where they are.<br/>
4. Kink-it's pretty self-explanatory too. (could be multiple, in fact, I encourage multiple)<br/>
5. Position-this one's self-explanatory (multiple is very much encouraged. it's almost mandatory)<br/>
6. Misc.-pretty much any other detail that's important to it (could be a sex act, or something)<br/>
7. Clothes/Uniform-any specific outfit or even a single specific piece of clothing that one of the people should wear.</p>
<p>You can provide me with anywhere between 1 and 7 of these, but I highly recommend 2-5 details-that's the sweet spot.<br/>
If you want to submit your request anonymously, do so. If you want the chapter to be dedicated to you when it comes out, tell me your AO3 username in the message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Other Requirements:<br/>
- Please tell me who you want to be the bottom and the top, and the dom and the sub (keep in mind that submissive tops and dominant bottoms exist-have fun! Spice it up!<br/>
- Please tell me whether you want it to be in third person or first person and, if you want first person, who's point of view you want it written in.<br/>
-Keep in mind I do not write incest, pedophilia, bestiality, rape, and anything else like that.<br/>
-If I don't get to your request, I'm sorry! I try my best, but I might not be able to get to yours. (Also, you'll know I got to yours if I respond to your ask on my Tumblr blog. If I respond to your ask but it hasn't been posted yet, that probably means I'm still working on it.)<br/>
-I don't really have a set schedule, but I hope to post at least twice a month (I know that may not sound like a lot, but I have a lot going on outside of fanfic and it can be hard to write because of how busy I am.)</p>
<p>If you have any questions or you need examples of prompts, let me know in the comments and I will respond as soon as possible.</p>
<p>Have fun!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>